Soul to Squeeze
by iamtheletter13
Summary: England doesn't want for Sealand to have anything to do with Russia, and for good reason, but the young would-be nation is desperate for acceptance, even if it comes at a dire cost. RussiaxSealand. Human and country names used. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Acknowledgement

[A/N: It's a drabble. I liked the idea of Russia being nice to Sealand, then Sealand developing a crush on him. I'll continue if you guys tell me what should happen next, because I have no idea…]

Sealand sat next to Russia on purpose. The taller male didn't seem to notice him, wearing his usual smile and staring off into space. The violet-eyed man was terrifying to the blond, so he sat far enough away to be safe, but close enough to examine the stranger, swinging his legs because his feet didn't quite reach the floor. Peter could hear a sharp voice calling an end to the meeting, but his orbs were locked on Ivan's unblinking eye. The small country was surprised at how many speckles of silver were glistening through the purple, awed by it, his mouth hanging open against his will.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when Russia stood, his attention stolen by China. The raven-haired country was jabbering on and on, probably about nothing, the rest of their company filing out of the room. Sealand stayed behind, determined to face his fear once and for all by speaking with Russia. He couldn't have been as bad as he was first told, not if the most aggressive thing he had done the entire time Peter had known him was smile.

"E-excuse me…" The blond tugged on Ivan's coat, gathering both the attention of him and his companion. Both men stared down at Sealand, China with a look of surprise, and Ivan with polite interest.

Peter wanted to talk. He wanted so badly to ask Russia a simple question like his favorite color, or what his worst fear was, but there was a lump in his throat. Yao ruffled the youngest male's hair and turned to leave after a moment of silence, waving on his way out. Russia looked as though he was considering, his lips a thin, unreadable line.

"You were going to ask me something?" The silver-haired man finally inquired, looking straight into Sealand's eyes. The blonde's mouth went dry and his pulse was suddenly the only noise in the room.

"U-um… yeah, I was just… Just g-gonna ask you a…" He was trembling, staring at the space between his feet and kneading the hem of his shirt. He glanced up, jumping when Ivan's smiling face was eye-level with his own. Even crouching the way he was, Russia was still so much bigger than Sealand, but he had lessened the teen's worry.

"Ask anything you like. I try to be open with my fellow countries." Ivan said in a soft, kind tone that made something hurt in the pit of Sealand's stomach.

"Y-you called me a country…" Peter said, turning red.

"Of course." Russia stood and planted his massive hand on the blonde's shoulder. There wasn't anything but the subtle scratch of the man's glove on the side of his neck and heavy pressure, warm tingling spreading out from the contact.

"I'm excited for when you're big enough for us to become friends." Ivan stood, smiling down at Peter, then left, the teen swaying back and forth in his spot, dizzy with the confusing rush of emotions. Russia was decidedly less scary than he had been, even if he did reek of booze up close.


	2. Convenience

Convenience

[A/N: Russia is a creep. That's what's wonderful about him. I'm gonna make Sealand a bit older, though. Like… Uh… Sixteen. Does that work?]

"What did you do today?" England asked while he was driving Sealand home from the meeting, smiling over at the pseudo-country. Peter grinned up at his elder, eyes bright.

"I spoke to Russia. It was scary at first, but he was really nice." At that, England paled considerably, eyes widening with horror.

"Wh-what did he tell you?" Arthur tried, swallowing thickly.

"That he's excited for me to get big enough for us to be friends. Why?" Peter was confused, eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't talk to him anymore, alright? He's dangero-"

"He is not! You keep telling me how bad Ivan is, but you won't ever tell me why I should avoid him! I think you're just jealous!" The smaller blond said, tearing up. Arthur gawked, staring ahead of him so that he wouldn't glare at the male next to him.

"J-jealous? Of what? All that creep has is a scarf a-and a big chunk of ice to call home!" The older nation snapped in reply. The rest of the ride was spent in tense silence.

The minute Sealand was safe and England was home, he went to the phone, massaging his temples. It took him a moment to dial the number, but he finally mustered the courage, hearing Lithuania's soft voice on the other line.

"H-hello, it's Arthur. I was hoping to speak with Ivan." The Brit said, and there was a rustle then muffled speech.

"It's great to hear from you." It was Russia's voice on the other line, and England didn't know why he suddenly felt like a child under scrutiny.

"Uh… Sealand was talking to me today. He… said he spoke with you." England said, sounding just as nervous as he was.

"Da. He's a sweet boy." The larger nation answered, without a hitch.

"See, there's the thing… I would really appreciate if… if you stayed away from him. Uh… P-please." There was a gentle laugh on the other line.

"Hm, nyet. I like Peter. I think I'll keep him." Ivan said, hanging up the phone. England stared at the wall before him, mortified.

Arthur tried America first. He laughed and asked if he needed a bow to put on Sealand when he handed him over to Ivan. He then tried Germany, who'd had a bit more experience with the silver-haired psychopath. Ludwig expressed his sorrow for the lost country. Not even China was any help, the raven changing the subject every time England tried to ask for advice. By the end of the day, he was exhausted, collapsing in bed and glaring at the wall. From what he had heard, the only way to keep Sealand out of Russia's hands would be to incur his wrath, and England had done that already, having to drag himself back into Ivan's good graces through some painful favors.

As much as he whined about Peter, England was rather fond of him. He reminded him of a young America; so determined to become strong. It made the world seem a little brighter, England seeing him as a little brother. He couldn't just let Russia take him, not after Arthur had seen what Russia had done to Lithuania. Struggling over to the phone, England dialed Sealand's number.

"Hello?" The teen answered.

"Hey, Peter? I… I don't think you should come to the meeting tomorrow." Arthur tried.

"Why not?!" There was childish whining in the smaller nation's tone.

"Because I said so! If I see you there, I'll drive you right home!" The other male answered sternly.

"Y-you can be such a Nazi sometimes!" Peter answered before handing up. England realized he had probably made it worse.

The next morning, England made sure he showed up earlier than he usually did, just in case Sealand wanted to try and sneak in. He was sipping on a cup of tea in an attempt to get his eyelids to stop drooping, not having slept very well the night before. He watched, in a sleepy haze, as all of the nations filed in, one-by-one. He was both relieved and surprised not to see Ivan there, though his relief turned to suspicion when he didn't see Peter's blond head poking over the table.

He tried not to worry about it, though it kept interrupting his thoughts throughout the meeting, and Arthur hadn't said much. He was anxious to get home, to check on Sealand, make sure he was still pouting at his house like Arthur expected him to be. When he was finally let go, the Brit rushed to Peter's, smiling as he climbed the ladder up to Sealand's small home.

"Hey, yo-" He stopped when he realized that nobody was there, a rather eerie silence haven fallen over the usually lively building. Russia had Sealand.


	3. Fading

Fading

[A/N: I'm not sure if I want this story dark or lighthearted yet. It could go either way at this point, so I guess it all depends on which direction my muse takes me. Be warned!]

Ivan smiled over at Sealand, who looked rather tired. The blond had spent the night at Ivan's house, watching movies and chattering on and on about nothing while his company smiled and nodded occasionally. Peter wasn't really sure what to think of Russia. He was nice, always polite and took Sealand seriously, unlike the other countries, who all saw Peter as some kind of useless child. On the other hand, Sealand wasn't an idiot, and knew that if everyone was so insistent on him keeping his distance from the violet-eyed man, he had to heed it.

"Breakfast was really good. Better than anything England ever makes me." Sealand said with a meek giggle, catching the other male's eye contact.

"You shouldn't be too hard on him. He tries." Ivan replied, turning towards the road again.

"S-so you're taking me home, right?" The blond suddenly tried, and Russia shook his head.

"We have a meeting today. I'm going to see if I can get the other countries to recognize you." The taller male said, and Sealand visibly brightened.

"R-really?! You would do that for me?!" Peter asked, voice filled with childish excitement.

"Da. I see no reason not to."

Sealand sat next to Russia at the meeting. He was smiling giddily, legs swinging as he waited. Germany announced the start of the meeting, America said something ridiculous, and the bickering began. Russia waited patiently for an opening, wearing his usual pleasant expression.

"I would like to suggest something." Ivan interrupted, and there was an eerie silence suddenly, every eye on the silver-haired man.

"I think we should recognize Sealand as a country." He motioned to the blond beside him, the others looking towards the boy as though he hadn't even existed until Russia pointed him out.

"That sounds like a good idea." Canada said softly, giving Sealand and Russia a faint smile. The bear in his arms looked up, confused.

"Who are you?" The bear asked.  
"I'm Canada…"

England looked up from the piece of paper he had been scribbling on. Sealand was right there, looking perfectly contented. He shot to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at Ivan.

"You bastard! Give him back!" Arthur shouted, America looking from him to Russia to Sealand, then back, amused.

"Give who back? I didn't realize I possessed your property, Arthur." Ivan replied with a flat frown, bafflement flashing in his eyes.

"Why do you want him to become a country, anyway?" There was a dark smile from the Russian, one Arthur knew all-too-well. Sealand didn't seem to notice, cowering behind the large nation, one hand grabbing tightly onto his light tan coat, peeking out from behind him and at England's angry features.

"Peter wants to be a country. Don't you?" Russia looked at the boy shaking behind him, resulting in a timid nod.

"Yes, that's all I really want." Sealand said, voice sure despite his apparent fear.

"See? I think it would be cruel to say no." Russia reasoned.

England knew better than to trust Ivan. He never did anything unless it would help him in the future, never acted kindly towards someone unless he wanted something from them. It was hardly a secret, but then there was poor Sealand, with his dive and his sparkling blue eyes and the pout he had, unsure if he would actually be recognized. Despite himself, the Brit bowed his head, staring at the table, defeated.

"I see nothing wrong with Sealand becoming a county." France said, his tone as sultry as ever. There was a chorus of agreement.

"That's settled, then. Anybody opposed to it?" America took the reins, standing, hands on his hips. When there wasn't an answer, his smile turned to a grin.

"Congratulations, Peter! You're a country now."

At the end of the meeting, Russia stood, not addressing Sealand, who was following behind him like a duckling trailing after their parent. England rushed towards them, stopping before Ivan, teeth bared.

"Oh, hello, Arthur. Did you need something?" Ivan asked, looking surprised to see the Brit. Arthur was not fooled.

"He just turned sixteen, you sicko!" England exclaimed angrily, gathering the attention of the few countries still left in the room.

"What?" The taller man looked genuinely baffled, eyes wide.

"You took him somewhere yesterday. Where?!" He shouted, and Ivan gave an annoyed frown.

"I did nothing. He showed up at my door, asking if he could stay. It was out of nowhere, but not unwelcome. He is very bright." Was Russia's calm reply, the violet-eyed male smiling again.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew where he was." He said, staring at the floor out of shame. Arthur looked taken aback, then enraged, turning to the blond, who had taken to cowering behind Ivan again.

"I specifically told you not to talk to him, and you went to his house?! Wh-what kind of obedience is that?!" England shouted at the teen, Sealand backing away from Russia, almost tripping over one of the chairs.

"We're going home right now." The older country growled, grabbing Peter by the ear and dragging him towards the door. There was snickering, Sealand's grunting and protests, then silence.

Sealand was taken to England's house, sat at the kitchen table while Arthur paced, trying to think of what to say, how to convince the teen not to associate with Russia anymore. He stopped suddenly, pulling the chair out from the table with a screech and sitting down across from Peter. His features were serious, a hand running through his hair out of exasperation.

"Do you know why I don't want you to talk to him?" He asked, the smaller nation shaking his head.

"There… There are really bad people in this world, who do really bad things. They don't look like monsters, they-"

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm a child. What did Ivan do?" There was the spark of defiance, the energy, Peter's strong personality showing through. He had crossed his arms over his chest.

England couldn't tell Sealand because he had no proof. He had heard things, terrible things, but nobody would give him a straight answer about the details. It was infuriating, but the most he had gotten was that every country that worked under Ivan was never the same after, with the occasional story, like the time Russia had given Lithuania a black eye for not dusting properly. Sealand was much too small to handle such harsh treatment.

"Just… Can you trust me? This once. Please."

Sealand went to Russia's the minute he left England's.


End file.
